Wood shutters (and related types of window coverings) are frequently made to order and then shipped to a retail store or a customer's location. In order to protect the valuable window coverings, the shutters are typically shipped in individual boxes with one or two panels placed in each box, wherein conventional packing materials are used to prevent shifting of the shutters within the shipping box. Individually boxing one or two shutter panels requires a large amount of packing material as well as a relatively large amount of manpower within a shipping department. Additionally, at the receiving end, the box remnants and packing material must be disposed of by the customer.
Furthermore, the use of conventional boxes poses a risk to the relatively fragile window coverings, particularly wooden shutter panels with furniture-quality finish. For example, customers receiving the shipped boxes typically utilize sharp tools to remove staples from the box and/or cut the box open. A moment of carelessness when opening the box can result in the wooden shutter being scratched or gouged.
It is with respect to these and other background considerations, limitations and problems that the present invention has been developed.